Sad, Beautiful, Tragic
by The Lighted Lantern
Summary: A fanfic based off of Taylor Swift's "Sad, Beautiful, Tragic". Broken! Italy x Fem! Prussia, implied GerIta Julchen remembers how happy she used to be with Feliciano, but she knew that it wouldn't last. Lyrics have been removed due to a complaint.


A/N: Angsty feels ahead. You have been warned.

Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia or Taylor Swift's "Sad, Beautiful, Tragic".

EDIT: I had to get the lyrics removed. You guys can just look up the song.

* * *

Julchen watched as the love of her life walked away from her, her silvery white hair whipping around her, her heart too full of emotions for her to even say a word.

She and Feliciano had become more distant as time passed on, not that she didn't want them to reconcile. But everything just seemed to drag on and the spark was gone from their relationship.

She still loved him more than anything, but it was one-sided at this point, and she was forced to admit that maybe they weren't the best match.

After all, he always seemed much more interested in her younger brother Ludwig.

But she knew she would never forget the memories they made together.

Even now, she never gave up hope that he would change his mind and come back, though her faith dimmed little by little each day.

It had been 5 years since they split, yet she always waited at the train station in hopes that she would get to see his smiling face again.

The time that they were together was the best time of her life.

But now all she had left was the loneliness that plagued her ceaselessly and refused to leave.

Not having the sweet-natured Italian by her side left a gaping, empty hole in her heart that could never be filled.

Laughing a small humorless laugh, she told herself that it was only to be expected.

In her dreams, they were happy as if nothing had ever happened.

They were closer there than they had ever been in reality.

He and she never kept secrets and were soul mates. If they ever had fights, they always turned out to be trivial and they quickly made up.

She turned to her dreams as a way to escape her bitter existence.

She would wake up in the morning, realizing that the spot next to her was empty and that really, nothing had changed.

The city of Berlin always seemed so cold and lifeless, but now it felt even more so. The snow fell, draping the buildings in a mass of white, but the colorlessness didn't compare to the bare walls of her room.

She would briefly wonder how he was doing in the beautiful, lively, joyful city of Venice, full of vitality that her own city didn't really possess.

No matter how hard she tried to put him out of her mind, those little reminders of him persisted, whether it was a box of pasta in the supermarket or a something she would mistake for his auburn curl.

The memories of him were still vivid, though they seemed fainter than they used to be.

After all, time may heal all wounds, but the length of time was never specified.

They were falling apart, but they never realized it until they got in a fight about dinner.

Usually they would just brush it off and laugh, arguing over a silly thing like what to eat.

But they were irreconcilable by then, and neither of the two wanted to give in.

She gave a wistful smile, doubting the little hope that he might miss her or regret leaving.

After all, she was probably not the one who made him the happiest, the one who he truly loved.

Julchen would give anything to take back what went wrong, but it was too late now.

Maybe she shouldn't have felt so hurt when he acted all flirtatious around pretty girls.

Maybe it was all her fault, and she was trying to change his nature even though she never meant to.

Maybe she drove him away with her possessiveness.

After the dinner argument, an awkward silence had hung over the two and they became unnecessarily formal with each other.

She had called him out on it and demanded to know why he was being so distant with her.

He shot back that she was becoming increasingly difficult to get along with, and he didn't know why.

It all went downhill from there and he walked out on her, slamming the door.

When she realized what had happened, Julchen had chased after Feliciano, trying to catch him and apologize.

But when she did find him, he spoke six words that shattered her heart.

"_**I think we should break up," he said, without looking at her.**_

_**She could feel something cold clamp right over her heart, and the hot tears starting to push themselves to the surface. "W-why, Feli?"**_

_**He sighed. "I-I don't think we're right for each other, Julie. We just haven't been the same. The spark is dying. We should see other people." **_

_**She stared at him, her heart clutched over her heart, backing away before turning around and running away, blocking out his calls of her name.**_

He didn't try to come back, and she locked the door, burying herself under blankets.

The phone rang, once, twice, three times.

She scrambled to pick it up, breath held.

He only said that he would take his belongings and leave instead of causing both of them further pain.

She hung up on him, knowing that whatever she did was hopeless now.

He was going to leave her anyway.

After he moved out, she started neglecting the house that was once her pride and joy.

The usually neat furniture accumulated a few layers of dust, the floor had stains on it, and the general state of the house was in disorder.

Her shining silver hair became lank and dull, gray and lifeless, and her crystal-colored heterochromatic eyes seemed to take on an empty, hollow look, no longer shining.

Friends tried to visit her, like Francis and Antonio, but she refused to answer the door.

Even Lovino showed up, yelling that she was going to waste away and threatening to break down the door.

But it didn't matter to her. Nothing mattered to her anymore.

She could only watch as the man she still loved walked out of her life without looking back.

Only when his silhouette disappeared into the sunset was she able to let go of those tears she had held in so long, giving up her dreams of a miracle.

5 years without him.

An eternity of loneliness.

* * *

A/N: Hey! :) A songfic for one of my favorite couples because they just don't get enough love. :(

I'm going to clear something up. I keep mentioning that fem! Prussia watches Italy walk away, but I also said that they've been apart for 5 years, right? Well, she's having a flashback of them going their separate ways but she felt empty, and only after that flashback is she able to feel those tightly bottled up emotions.

I hope that helped! Please leave me a review! Virtual pasta for you if you do~


End file.
